Tails and X Arc
The Tails and X arc shows the Sonic Team fighting Tails, who is being controlled by a hedgehog named X. X is trying to destroy the Earth because he thinks the all humans should die, and he thinks that humans are naturally evil because they murder other humans. He thinks that if there were no humans, there would be a state of infinite tranquility. Plot After defeating Black and his team, the Sonic Team heads back to Angel Island. Meanwhile, Tails is in his own secret lab, planning something. He walks into a room where there are 6 pods, each holding a clone of Tails. He presses a button, and the clones walk out. Tails tells them all to go and kill the Sonic team, so they won't interfere with his leader's plan. The clones walk ou of the base, headed for the mansion. Tails goes into another room and shuts the door. The clones arrive at the mansion and they are found by Tardolic. Tardolic tells the rest of the team, and they begin to fight the clones. Meanwhile, Sonic is in Tails' lab, looking at a large moniter. He types something in, and a map appears, with a blinking dot on it. Sonic says that he found it, and he runs outside and into the forest. He comes across a large building, the blinking dot on the map, and he goes inside. The Sonic Team continues to fight the clones, and they finally defeat them. They then go and follow Sonic. Sonic runs through a few rooms, and he finds the same room Tails went in. He runs inside, and he finds Tails typing something on a computer. "It's to late," he says. Sonic asks what he means, but Tails says nothing. Sonic attacks Tails, but Tails grabs his arm and teleports him to a large room. They begin to fight, but Sonic is holding back, because Tails is his friend. Eventually, he uses Sonic Speed Ball on him, and Tails falls to the ground. When he gets up, half of his face is gone, and now it looks robotic. Sonic asks whats going on, but suddenly X arrives and takes Tails. He says the preparations are done. He teleports away. Later, the other members of the team meet up with Sonic. They enter a room with a teleporter, and figure out where X is. They teleport to find him and the robotic Tails trying to add some parts to a large weapon. They also see Tails in a jail cell, looking very weak. Sonic announces his prescense to X, and angrily asks him why he kidnapped the real Tails and replaced him with an android. X tells the team that Tails has an extremely high IQ, and with his level of intelligence, he could easily create a powerful android. He had the robotic Tails join with Black's team, who were allies of X, helping him with his plan to destroy all life. Sonic asks why he would kill everyone, and X tells him that it would destroy all war, and create peace and tranquility. Sonic angrily runs toward him, but the robotic Tails gets in his way. It tries to fire a missile, but Sonic just blocks it with his Super Form. Sonic kicks the robot, and sends it flying toward the wall. Sonic then activates his Sonic Speed Ball, and fires it at the false Tails, destroying it. He then begins a fight with X. They start fight with punches and kicks, and eventually Sonic tries his Super Sonic Speed Ball. He manages to wound X. X fires a large beam at Sonic, and Sonic absorbs it with a Chaos Emerald. He then upgrades to his ultimate form, and uses Ultimate Sonic Speed Ball, finally defeating X. Sonic frees Tails, and tells the other team members to take him home. He then destroys the weapon, and resolves to find a different way to peace and tranquility, without killing people.